


mac and cheese

by birlcholtz (justwhatialwayswanted)



Series: Frog Ficlets [12]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, accidental confessions, or is it accidental......... oooooo, they're so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwhatialwayswanted/pseuds/birlcholtz
Summary: "Okay, like, I'm just fucking saying that if you stir an egg into the sauce while it's off the heat it makes it taste way better," Nursey says for the millionth time."Then it's not fucking mac and cheese?" Dex replies, just like Nursey knew he would. Oh well.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Series: Frog Ficlets [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1123719
Comments: 32
Kudos: 135





	mac and cheese

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshineforthesoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineforthesoul/gifts), [YourPalYourBuddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourPalYourBuddy/gifts).



> Inspired by this post: https://ivecarvedawoodenheart.tumblr.com/post/617064214785409024

"Okay, like, I'm just fucking saying that if you stir an egg into the sauce while it's off the heat it makes it taste  _ way _ better," Nursey says for the millionth time. 

"Then it's not fucking mac and cheese?" Dex replies, just like Nursey knew he would. Oh well. "It has an  _ egg _ in it. Mac and  _ cheese. _ Not mac and cheese  _ and egg." _

Okay, but that's just factually incorrect and Nursey needs to make sure Dex knows that, because it absolutely  _ is _ fucking mac and cheese. "You can't just put in macaroni and cheese to make mac and cheese, the cheese won't melt right. You need other shit.  _ Like an egg." _

"No, you need other shit like butter and milk. Other  _ dairy _ shit," Dex says slowly, with probably too much emphasis on each individual word.

However. Nursey has a counterargument for  _ that _ one too. "You say that and yet you shot down the whole idea of béchamel sauce."

Dex's jaw drops like he can't believe the injustice he is facing, which is totally inaccurate because Nursey knows what he's talking about. "I did  _ not." _ When Nursey scoffs, Dex adds, "I  _ said _ that if you're going to make a béchamel sauce and add cheese to it then what's the fucking point of making a béchamel sauce? It's just extra fucking flour." Off-topic, Nursey wonders if Dex knows how alive his face looks when he's arguing with Nursey about something. "Why go to all the trouble of getting out the flour and putting it in when you could have just _ not _ done that? It's way more efficient. And, for that matter, not putting in a  _ fucking egg _ is way more efficient. So my way is better."

And then Dex fucking  _ smirks, _ and Nursey scrambles for a counterargument, any counterargument, as fast as possible because the longer he has to think the more Dex will gloat, and he lands on "Yeah? Well, I'm in love with you, so I win."

This time Dex is the one to scoff, but he follows it up immediately with "I'm fucking in love with you too, that doesn't count, get back on topic."

And actually? Nursey has another idea now, and he is going to _wipe the floor with Dex's ass._ (His amazing ass. But that's beside the point.) "Okay, it's not about the fucking efficiency of making mac and cheese, it's about whether it _tastes good._ And using a béchamel sauce and an egg tastes good."

"But—" And then Dex stops. Mid-sentence. And then he slowly says, "What the fuck just happened?"

"What do you mean, what just—" And then Nursey remembers too. How he just kind of... threw out there that he's in love with Dex. And how Dex hadn't even hesitated before replying that he was in love with Nursey before telling him that it  _ didn't count _ (rude, but still, what the fuck). "Oh. Right."

Dex's face has completely changed, victorious smirk gone in favor of something... softer. "Nursey. Are we in love?"

"Uh... yeah? I think we are?" And something new, a new feeling, settles in Nursey's chest, some kind of giddy laughter because of  _ course _ this is how it fucking happened. "But my mac and cheese recipe is still better."

Dex swears and starts ticking off reasons on his fingers why Nursey is wrong about mac and cheese, and Nursey finds that it just makes him smile.

(But Nursey is still right.)

**Author's Note:**

> nursey is 100% right about the egg if you stir it into the sauce while the pot is off the heat (so u don't get scrambled eggs) it actually tastes really nice?? like u can't TASTE the egg but the sauce just. tastes richer. like putting ground coffee in chocolate cake
> 
> and also. if you WANT to go to the effort of making a bechamel sauce. be my guest. but also why??????? why??????????????? you don't need to???????????????????????? (this might be hypocritical considering my egg comments BUT WHATEVER. by all means argue w me about mac and cheese in the comments it will bring me joy to hear other people's strong opinions)
> 
> -love, birl


End file.
